


Don't Spill a Drop

by HanaKaicho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: On their anniversary, Victor and Yuuri are snuggling up when Victor remembers he has one last gift for Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 34





	Don't Spill a Drop

**Author's Note:**

> So someone shared a picture of a butt plug with a wine glass attached to the end of it in one of my discord servers and whoops here we are. I said I thought I could make it sexy and...I think I succeeded! Let me know what you think!

"Ah! I have one more gift for you!" said Victor. 

It was their anniversary and they had just settled in on their couch when Victor remembered he had one last surprise for his beloved. He placed the nearly wrapped box in Yuuri's hands and watched him unwrap it, his eyes sparkling the whole time. 

"Oh wow," Yuuri said, blushing a little. "This… well, this is something." 

"Happy anniversary, Yuuri," Victor cooed. 

It was a glass butt plug and situated on the base was a champagne glass.

"What do you think?" Victor asked, his tone laced with an invitation.

"I think…"

Yuuri paused to reposition himself. Raised up on his knees next to the still sitting Victor, Yuuri looked down at him and stroked down Victor's jawline, stopping at his chin to raise it. 

"That you should model it for me, hmm,  _ Vitya _ ?" 

"It would be an honor," Victor whispered in reverence. 

Yuuri led Victor to their bedroom where he bade Victor to strip. Victor obeyed, eager to please. 

"On your knees," Yuuri instructed. "And lean forward. I want your cheek on the rug and your ass in the air." 

It was a small plug, compared to most things in their collection, so they needed little more than lube to set it in Victor. Yuuri poured the champagne glass nearly full and stepped to where Victor could see him. 

"Vitya, I want you to watch me now. Don't take your eyes off me for a second. Don't even blink. And _ don't _ spill a  _ drop _ of that champagne, do you understand?" 

"Yes, Yuuri." 

Yuuri slowly, sensually began removing his clothes. 

"Yuuri, can I please touch myself?"

"Already?"

"Please, Yuuri, you're so sexy." 

"If you think you can do it without spilling the champagne, I'll allow it but if you spill, there will be  _ consequences _ ." 

Victor's cock, already mostly hard, stiffened further and twitched.

As Yuuri continued to disrobe, Victor's breathing grew heavy and he whimpered. 

When he was finally naked, he knelt down on the floor and got close to Victor's ear and whispered, "Would you like me to free you?" 

"Yes, please, Yuuri… I love you!" 

"Good choice using your pretty words," Yuuri praised. "Well, first, I'm a bit thirsty so why don't I drink some of that champagne you've been holding for me, hmm? When I touch you, tilt your ass down gently so I can drink." 

"Okay. Will you fuck me then?" 

"Once I have had my fill, I will fuck you, beloved." 

Yuuri situated himself behind Victor, putting the bottom rim of the glass to his lips. He signaled Victor by gently stroking his very fine ass. When he could reach no more of the wine, he instructed Victor to return to his previous position. 

"Relax yourself while I take this out." 

Yuuri removed the plug and upended the glass to finish its remaining contents. 

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, Vitya?" 

"Yes, please, Yuuri, I can't wait anymore…!" 

When would he get over his superstar husband breathlessly begging for him? Hopefully never. 

"Come to the bed," said Yuuri. "Lay down on your back so I can watch you as I undo you." 

When Victor complied, Yuuri lovingly rolled his hips to meet Victor's, savoring his husband as they made love. Victor seemed to bask just as much. 

"You'll come in me won't you, Yuuri?" 

"I may," Yuuri said. "Would you like that, husband?" 

"Yes, please, Yuuri, I want everything from you." 

Yuuri brought them both to their climax and came in Victor just as requested. 

"Oh, that was a delight, Yuuri," Victor praised. 

"Yeah? Good to hear it." 

"Happy anniversary, Yuuri." 

"Happy anniversary, Vitya."


End file.
